


Four Messages Hunter Never Answered and One He Did

by MzDany



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzDany/pseuds/MzDany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has five secret admirers, but only one of them HE is interested in...slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Messages Hunter Never Answered and One He Did

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution to Panache's "Five Things that Never Happened" challenge.
> 
> A word of warning, though: All but one are slash-inclined! As a matter of fact, this is ultimately a Cam/Hunter slash fic – just not right away ;)

The ones he ignored:

#1:

By the time the contest was over Hunter was dirty, sweaty, and it was hard to tell who was covered in more mud – him or his bike. But, hey, he had won the race!

Consequently, he was still grinning like an idiot when he walked into the trailer that served as the temporary locker room for the contestants.

The sealed white envelope sticking more than halfway out of the side of his locker door was so blatantly obvious that it wouldn't even have needed his name printed in blocky letters across the front.

'Fanmail already?' he thought, his patented lopsided grin emerging at the corners of his mouth as he tore into the letter.

_Hey, dude, it's me, Dustin. Sorry about the letter, but I have something to tell you and you know how I always end up rambling whenever I need to explain myself with words. So I figured I'd write it all down instead._

_All right, here goes: I like you. I mean **really** like you. In the 'more-than-buddies' kind of way. I'm probably not even telling you anything new here; I mean, you must have noticed me staring at you at one point or another these past few weeks, right? _

_Well, maybe not, since I've mostly been staring at your butt. I can't help it, though, it's got to be one of the nicest, tightest and hottest…_

_Okay, if I had another sheet of paper, I'd seriously rip this one up right now and start all over again, but since I don't – could you just ignore that last line? 'cause that is so **not** the only reason why I like you._

_Look, I just think we have a lot in common, you know…Rangering, riding and messing around with our bikes, videogames, pizza, and a whole bunch of other stuff I can't think of right now._

_I have no idea whether you are even into guys. If you're not, I hope we can go back to chilling with each other as friends. But if you are, I would be really happy if you gave you and me a chance at this._

_I hope I didn't just make a total idiot of myself with this letter, but I honestly think we'd be good together._

_Think about it, okay?_

_Peace,_

_Dustin_

* * *

#2:

The scroll had been placed beneath his crimson backpack, but Hunter saw it right away as he stepped out of Ninja Ops' shower. After today's especially long and grueling training session, he wanted nothing more than a long nap, but curiosity triumphed over weariness and he untied the leather strip from the scroll and unrolled the parchment.

_Hunter,_

_I apologize for the impersonal nature of this note, but I deem this the best possible way of conveying to you a matter that has occupied my mind for quite some time now._

_After much meditation, herbal suppressants and introspection, I have finally come to the realization that I am attracted to you. Please believe me when I say that this comes as much of a surprise to me as it undoubtedly does to you._

_Never before have I been physically allured by any of my students, regardless of gender, but in your case I am willing to walk this never-trodden path._

_I hope you are as well._

_I am aware that my current guinea pig form would have a detrimental effect on a potential relationship, but since my meditative epiphany I have doubled my efforts of finding a way to reverse this cursed spell. Needless to say, any sign of a mutual affection would serve as an invaluable incentive to me to once again resume my human form._

_I understand that you will need some time to process these revelations, therefore I will not press you for an answer. Reply to me at your leisure and in whichever way you see fit._

_I would, however, ask for your discretion with this matter, since I do have my reputation as an upstanding and respectable teacher to think of._

_Sincerely,_

_Kanoi Watanabe_

* * *

#3:

Zord cleaning duty. A necessary evil, but one that all of them shared on equal terms. Somehow, however, that concept failed to make Hunter feel any better about the task ahead as he stood by the front wheel of the Insectizord, his gaze darting between the enormous vehicle and the suddenly pathetically inadequate-looking high pressure fire hose in his hand.

'Cam really needs to get some sort of high-power Zord washing system set up down here,' he thought wistfully. 'The Zord Bay has an auto-repair function, why not an auto-cleansing function as well?'

With a long-suffering sigh he dropped the hose and reached for the bottle of glass cleaner and roll of paper towels instead. 'Might as well start from the inside out.'

When he entered the cockpit of the Insectizord, however, the first thing he noticed was the object propped up in his pilot's seat.

It was a standard-sized greeting card envelope of powdery blue. The front of the card inside showed a serene beach scene with a lone surfer riding a wave. But even without the trademark color or the more-than-obvious cover picture, the neat and elegant handwriting was a dead give-away.

_Dear Hunter,_

_This letter has been a long time in the making, but I have come to a point where I simply can't keep my feelings for you inside any longer._

_I love you. I think I've loved you from the beginning, but I was distracted by Blake's constant attentions. I am still flattered by them, but I just know that I could never love him the way I love you. I have not told him about any of this yet, but it is only fair to him – and myself - that I should confess it all to him soon._

_I love your smile, Hunter, and your beautiful blue eyes (not to mention your height), your strength and the way you look and move in that Crimson Ranger suit…_

_Don't get me wrong, I like Blake, I really do, and I feel bad about going behind his back with this - but I have to follow my heart, and that is leading me straight to you._

_So, if you love me too, or at least feel **something** similar for me, would you please meet me by the holographic waterfall at 8pm tonight, so we can talk about this? _

_Love,_

_Tori_

* * *

#4:

When the lone Kelzak materialized before him in the alley behind Storm Chargers, Hunter immediately dropped the bag of trash he was about to throw into the dumpster and reflexively went into defensive stance, ready to kick butt or call for back-up, whichever would turn out to be necessary.

The drone, however, only held up its hands in supplication, and that's when Hunter noticed the dark, rectangular device it was clutching. The black-clad and helmeted minion came forward cautiously and handed him the gadget, then immediately disappeared in the same flash of light that had dropped it into the alley.

Puzzled, Hunter held up the device. It had a miniature screen like one of those handheld video games, but there was only one button. A datapad.

With an inward shrug, he pushed the button, and the screen promptly filled with words.

_Greetings, Thunder Ranger!_

_This letter might come as a surprise for you, therefore let me assure you first and foremost that it is neither a trick nor a deception, but an earnest invitation I am extending to you – and only you!_

_We both know that, due to my evil genius, my victory over the Power Rangers and the rest of all humanity is inevitable - it is only a matter of time. And when that moment comes, and all of humankind at last cowers at my feet, I want YOU to share it all with me! _

_That's right! A place at my side as the lover of the **Ruler Of The World!** (The 'lover' part being an irrevocable stipulation of the bargain, by the way.)_

_Don't dismiss my offer right away. Acknowledge your temptation. You've had a taste of Evil; you know it's not all that bad!_

_Don't get me wrong, I don't love you, and I'm sure that sentiment goes both ways. But I have lusted after your body since the moment you first set foot on my ship._

_Come to think of it –back then, I should have kept you as my boy toy and only sent your brother down to Earth to deal with the other Rangers. But hindsight is always 20-20, as they say…_

_Anyway, I strongly urge you to think about it, Crimson Ranger; I offer you unlimited sex and power. Only a fool would turn down a proposition like that._

_I will be awaiting you at the rock quarry on the outskirts of town tomorrow afternoon. Don't make me wait too long._

_Lothor_

* * *

The one he didn't:

Hunter frowned when the characteristic tune for a text message chimed from the cell phone on his hip. _Who would be texting him instead of just calling?_

_H._

_Zord Bay, Samurai Chopper cockpit, 20 minutes. Don't forget the lube._

_C._

_  
_

**THE END**


End file.
